Blog użytkownika:Midnight Fury10/Nowa znajomość, starzy przyjaciele
frame|Okładka na bloga Nowa znajomość, starzy przyjaciele. By Midnight Fury10 Hejcia to moje perwsze opko, z góry przepraszam za błędy( mistrzem ortografii to ja nie jestem) Nie wiem jak długie ono będzie 20 30 rozdiałów a może tylko10. Mały opis sytuacji: - Czkawka- naturalnie wioskowa oferma, - Poznał już Szczerbatka - Smok ma dwie lotki -Valka mieszka z nimi tylko w prologu - Stoik znęca się nad synem, po porwaniu jego mamy Prolog Mały chłopiec biegnie przez las, nie ma chyba jeszcze sześciu lat, gałęzie uderzają go wszędzie, ale on nie zwraca na nie uwagi chce jak najszybciej dotrzeć do przyciela. Jest już prawie na miejscu, wchodzi do małej kotliny pośrodku lasu, miejsce to zwane jest Kruczym Urwiskiem. Pięknie tam otacza go las a pośrodku małe jeziorko, obok którego ląduje smok czarny jak noc. Zwany on jest Nocną Furią. Widząc go chłopiec, podbiega uradowany i rzuca się na niego mówiąc-Wszystkiego najleprzego przyjacielu-bowiem dziś są ich urodziny, przyszli na świat tego samego roku, w tym samym dniu i o tej samej godzinie. Łączy ich niesamowita więź lecz jeszcze o niej nie wiedzą. -Wszystkiego najlepszego Szczerbatku- potarza chłopiec- to dla Ciebie- mówi podając mu mały złoty amulet. -Wrauwwrrrau, wrrrau( Dziękuję Czkawka, jest śliczny)-smok wzdycha, tak chłopiec go rozumie, zna smoczą mowę od dawna, o dziwo tylko nocnej furii. -Czemu jesteś smutny- zapytał Czkawka -Wrrraau, wrau wrrr( bo nie znalazłem nic dla Ciebie) -Oj głuptasie, przecież prezęt to tylko rzecz, a ty dałeś mi coś bardziej wyjątkowego niż ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek. -wrau rau( naprawdę, co?) -Przyjaźń, to że codziennie przylatujesz by się ze mną spotkać i cieszysz się z tego. -Wrauuuu, wrau rrrau( masz rację, przyjaźń to najlepszy prezęt.) -Szczerbatku, tak krótko się znamy, a wydaję mi się że to już kilka lat, a to tylko rok i jeden dzień.. -Weraauua( masz rację, rok i jeden dzień.) -Pamiętasz jak się poznaliśmy? -Wreauwwrrrean( tak, ty siedziałeś przestraszony moim widokiem a ja twoim,) -Potem jak Cię poznałem przestałem się bać. -Wreeagraauu( ja też, i od tamtej pory jesteśmy sobie jak bracia) Wtedy nadleciał wielki smok z gatunku Koszmar Ponocnik i zaatakował dwójkę siedziących przyjaciół. Chłopak chciał bronić nocną furię a nocna furia chłopca, zaczęli atakować lecz wielki smokodrzucił ich tylko skrzydłem, Czkawka wpadł na skalną ścianę a Szczerbatek dalej w lesie. Wielki Koszmar Ponocnik już chciał zadać ostateczny cios, lecz w tej chwili do lasu wpadli Stoik i Valka, rodzice małego. Ojciec chłopca zabił smoka, potem wziął syna na ręce i już chcieli odejść gdy nagle wielki czteroskrzydły gad porwał matkę małego. Stoik ze smutkiem patrzył jak smok porywa miłość jego życia, dał radę wypowiedzieć jedynie ciche: Valka. Mężczyzna wrócił do wioski, był w niej wodzem. Ułożył syna na łóżku i przysiągł zemstę na smokach. Gdy chłopiec się obudził okazało się że zapomniał o Szczerbatku i ich przygodach, zapomniał cały zeszły rok. Ojciec wydarł się na niego że gdyby nie jego wędrówki po lesie Valka by tu była. Następnie wyżył się na synu. Posiniaczony chłopie poszedł do swojego pokoju i zaczął cicho łkać w poduszkę wymawiając jedno słowo: ,,Mamo I tak minęło kilka lat, chłopak był regularnie bity przez upitego ojca, ma wiele rozległych blizn i ran. Czkawka ma już 15 urodziny, ojciec się na nim wyżywał i nadal to robi. Dorastał on bez ukochanego smoka,nie pamiętał go, tak samo jak i on jego. Oboje stracili pamięć, najgorsze że tylko wspólnie spędzony rok i jeden dzień. 'Dziękuję bardzo Białej Tygrysiczce 104 za pozytywny komentarz, natchnęłaś mnie do napisania pierwszego rozdziału jeszcze dziś.' 'Rozdział I' Perspektywa Czkawki: Jest już dość późno, wracam do domu, mam nadzieję że nikogo nie spotkam a ojciec będzie już spał jak wejdę do domu. Zapomniałem się przedstawić, jestem wioskowa oferma, czyli Czkawka. Wiem głupie imię, chyba rodzice chcieli mi dać karę na całe życie bo jak nie to już nie wiem dlaczego dali mi takie imię, jak już wspomniałem jestem nikim, nie zabiłem smoka, nie umiem albo nie chce, co za różnica i tak tego nie zrobię. Mieszkam na wyspie Berk, tutaj smoki uważa się za bezduszne stworzenia do zabijania, kto jak kto ale ja tak nie mówię. Przeciwnie, one mnie fascynują, są mądre i piękne ale nikt nie widzi tego co ja. Niewiem dlaczego tak mam, po prostu. Jak już mówiłem mam nadzieję że się na nikogo nie natknę, ale nadzieja matką głupich. -Ej a ty to już nie powinieneś być w domu, lepiej uważaj bo Cię straszliwiec zje.-Zakpił Sączysmark, nadęty ciołek( sorki pasowało) ma wielkie ego i ciągle chodzi ze swoją bandą. -No masz racje, nie siorka. Hyhyhy-dodał Mieczyk, razem z siostrą to idioci, zawsze muszą coś rozwalić, spalić itp. -Tak-odpowiedziała Szpadka, siostra wyżej wymienionego idioty. -A kiedy naprawisz naszą broń, co?- zapytała Astrid, piękna blondynka o błękitnych oczach. Każdy chłopak chce ją mieć, ale niestety nie może. Nie nawidzi podrywów, dość brutalna, nie raz mi się od niej dostało. -No właśnie! Jż tydzień czekam na mój miecz, co- i znowu odezwało się ego -Wkrótce- odpowiedziałem, oczywiście jak będę miał ochotę. Zapomniałem dodać jestem czeladnikiem w kuźni u Pyskacza, naprawiam broń, ostrze miecze itp. Kiedy nie mam nic do roboty rysuję, kocham to od małego, na większości moich ,,obrazów,, są smoki, czemu już mówiłem. I udałem się do domu zostawiając tych gamoni, do bandy należy jeszcze Śledzik, on i Pyskacz są jedynymi osobami które mnie tolerują. Cóż Odyn tak chciał. Weszłem do domu, szedłem na górę do swojego pokoju, skradałem się cicho jak myszka, niestety Stoik nie spał. Od razu mi zrobił awanturę. - A TY GDZIE SIĘ SZLAJASZ PO NOCACH CO!!!!!-wykrzyczał, widać że za dużo wypił. -Nie twoja sprawa- powiedziałem cicho nadal idąc na górę, wtedy poczułem mocne szarpnięcie za rękę, jak to bolało, ja jestem chudy a ojciec to kawał wikinga. Więc wracając potem rzucił mną o stojak na broń jak starym workiem na ziemniaki, tak niefortunnie wylądowałem, że upadłem na miecz i rozciąłem sobie rękę nowa rana gotowa, czuję jak krew spływa mi po ramienu. -PRZEZ TE LATA SIĘ TOBĄ OPIEKOWAŁEM A TY TAK SIĘ ODWDZIĘCZASZ OJCU!!!!- myślałem że zaraz zginę, na szczęście był tak upity że zemdlał, ranny wybiegłem z domu, biegłem nad Krucze Urwisko by opatrzyć kolejne rany, taa to nie pierwszy raz kiedy tak się dzieje. Więc biegłem przez las dobrze znaną drogą weszłem przez szparę i poszedłem nad jeziorko przemyć ranę, następnie ją zabandarzowałem. Po wykonaniu tych czynności, usiadłem, po chwili usłyszałem ciche mruknięcie, O nie to smok czyli dzisiaj zginę- pomyślałem. Zacząłem się zbliżać, miałem racje był to smok i to nie byle jaki : Nocna Furia. Pewnie wiekszość osób by już uciekała ale nie ja. Mnie ciekawił ten smok i to już od dawien dawna. Gdy byłem już blisko zobaczyłem że był ranny, miał strzałę wbitą w łapę. Teraz wioska może mnie uznać za świra. Podeszłem bliżej, już mnie zauważył warczy gotowy do strzału. -Spokojnie-powiedziałem-Chcę Ci tylko pomóc.-wskazałem na łapę. I widzicie świr pomaga nocnej furii. Smok podszedł do mnie nadal nieufnie. Jak zginę, trudno, raz kozie śmierć. -Teraz może trochę zaboleć- powiedziałem wyciągając strzałę, jęknął- Gotowe, teraz trzeba odkazić. Tylko czym?- Nocna Furia zaczęła lizać ranę, chyba ma identyczne działanie jak środki Gothi. Następnie zabandarzowałem jego łapę i odsunąłem się na bezpieczną odległość. -Skończyłem- oznajmiłem smokowi- Już nie boli?- pokiwał głową na nie -Pewnie jesteś głodny, co?- teraz pokiwał głową na tak więc złowiłem kilka ryb i mu dałem, w sumie sobie też. W taką piękną noc ryby wspaniale biorą. Zjedliśmy. Smok zaczął do mnie podchodzić, o Thorze ratuj. Zatrzymał się tuż przedemną i ukłonił się. -Wraeeeua( dziękuję za pomoc) -Yyyyy. Nie ma za co-odpowiedziałem- Chwila ja Cię rozumiem. O co chodzi? -Wrerrrauuuerr( a co z innymi smokami tak nie masz?) -Yyy, no nie Smok podszedł do mnie i dał się dotknąć, niesamowite. W tym momencie otoczyło nas białe światło, po chwili prawdopodobnie zemdlałem. Rozdział II W tym momencie otoczyło nas białe światło, po chwili prawdopodobnie zemdlałem. Znajdowałem się gdzieś, gdzie to nie wiem, obok mnie no kto, no Nocna Furia. Omało zawału nie dostałem gdy ją zobczyłem. Przed nami zmaterializowało się coś, tak jakby gruby sznur. Przecięty on był w jednym miejscu, jakby pazurem Koszmara Ponocnika, po chwili rozcięte kawałki zaczęły zbliżać się do siebie coraz bardziej, aż w końcu połączyły się ze sobą. Wtedy gruby sznur zaczął oplatać nasze ciała, dlaczego to nie wiem. Nagle oboje wyrwaliśmy się z transu. -O co w tym chodziło?-zapytałem smoka -Weraaaarrrau rawwwae( sam nie wiem, ale myślę że nie długo się dowiemy) -Chyba masz racje. -Wrauyaeee(chyba powinieneś już wracać do domu, nie) -Nie chcę wracać, boję się ojca, widzisz-wskazałem na zakrwawione bandarze- on mi to zrobił, codziennie mnie bije, i przychodzę tu by opatrzyć rany. PERSPEKTYWA NOCNEJ FURII ( SZCZERBATKA) Biedny chłopak musi przeżywać piekło w domu, cóż zrobię teraz coś bardzo głupiego. Mogą mnie za to smoki ukatrupić ale nie będę patrzył jak się nad nim ojciec znęca. A poza tym czuję coś dziwnego w jego obecności, takie uczucie ktrego nie odczuwałem przez wiele lat, tak to uczucie bezpieczeństwa, i jakby to powiedzieć... ufam mu. -Choć polecisz ze mną-powiedziałem -Ale gdzie? -Do mojego domu- co za tępy człowiek -Dobrze ale dlaczego chcesz mnie tam zabrać? -Bo nie chcę patrzeć jak się nad tobą znęcają, wsiadaj-powiedziałem wskazując na swój grzbiet-chyba że wolisz lecieć w łapach? -Wolę jednak na grzbiecie- odpowiedział chłopak, spakował do swojej torby której wcześniej nie zauważyłem kilka bandarzy, jakieś notesy i sztylet, po chwili wsiadł i odlecieliśmy na odległą wyspę gdzie rozbiliśmy obóz, on od razu usnął, ja nie mogłem dręczyło mnie pytanie: Dlaczego czułem się przy nim tak bezpiecznie, przecież to wiking? Czemu dałem się dotknąć? Czemu mu ufałem? Sam nie wiem, mam takie przeczucie że jestem z nim od dawien dawna związany, że go znam, że jest taki jak ja, cóż kiedy indziej się nad tym zastanowię, teraz idę spać. Rozdział III PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Obudziłem się wczesnym rankiem, ja nie należę do osób które lubią pospać do południa, niestety nie byłem ani w wiosce ani w lesie, ani wogule na Berk, a no tak wczoraj opuściłem tę wyspę, chwila... ja opuściłem tę wyspę, extra ż nigdy się tam nie pojawię, czarny gad jeszcze spał więc postanowiłem go nie budzić. Sam poszedłem nad brzeg złowić małe śniadanko. Po pół godziny miałem na oko kosz ryb. Schowałem je w bezpiecznym miejscu i ruszyłem znowu w to samo miejsce by obmyć rany.Tak mam jeszcze kilka starych ran po nożu, toporze ... można tak wyliczać wieki. Nachyliłem się i nim się obejrzałem zostałem wrzucony do wody, przestraszony szukałem sprawcy tego zdarzenia, wtedy zobaczyłem Nocną Furię jak pokłada się ze śmiechu. -O nie jutro rano się zemszczę, zobaczysz też się będę tak śmiał- przysiągłem sobie w myślach- Czemu to zrobiłeś, co?- tym razem już wykrzyczałem. -Wuureewarre( Oj bo tak się nachylałeś, to popchnąłem) -Teraz jestem cały mokry. Jak ja się wysuszę -Wreerreeeuree( chcesz się wysuszyć nie ma sprawy) Nim się obejrzałem lecieliśmy już przez chmury z zawrotną prędkością, ja go kiedyś zabije, o nie spadam, spadam!!! Ok już siedzę, przywarłem do szyi smoka najmocniej jak się dało, nie poluźniłem uchwytu póki nie znaleźliśmy się na ziemi. Jedynym plusem jest to że jestem suchy. -Odbiło Ci czy co? -Wreeauuuree( No co chciałeś się wysuszyć to masz) -Dobra dzięki ale następnym razem ostrzegaj. -Wreerrrorra( Ok ale przed czym?) -No przed taką szaloną jazdą! -Wreew( Ok) -Choćmy na śniadanie. - Wrrreeeu reeea( ŚNIADANIE! GDZIE! DAJ! PLOSEEEE!) -Ale z ciebie głodomor, hmmmm, może sam znajdziesz śnadanie co, -Wrrdeeeeaa( Gdzie śniadanie, gadaj) -W bezpiecznym miejscu- odpowiedziałem udając naburmuszonego. -Wrrreeewooaaauu( No plose powiedz, ploseeeeee, bo skonam z głodu.) Ta nie rusza to dodajcie jeszcze słodką postawę i proszące smocze oczka, nie no każdy mięknie. -Dobra wygrałeś, za tą skałą. Ej głodomorze zostaw mi też jedną.- ja zjadłem dwie ryby, dobra drugą wmusiłem a on zjadł resztę. TYMCZASEM NA BERK PERSPEKTYWA STOIKA O rany łeb mi pęka, ile ja wczoraj wypiłem, chyba zbyt dużo bo nic nie pamiętam, ciekwe co robi Czkawka,posedłem do pokoju syna, puste łóżko,zapewne jak zwykle poszedł do kuźni, później go odwiedzę. Wow dochodzi 9. to nieźle sobie pospałem. O ktoś puka do drzwi ciekawe kto. -O Pyskacz, przyjacielu co cię do mnie sprowadza- zapytałem. -Stoik, jest może Czkawka, nie zastałem go rano w kuźni - Jak to, przecież nie ma go w pokoju, ech zapewne gdzieś chodzi po lesie, wróci wieczorem. -Dobrze, jakby wrócił wcześniej powiedz mu że jest mi potrzebny, to do zobaczenia Stoik. -Do zobaczenia Pyskacz Wszedłem do pokoju i usiadłem w fotelu, ej chwila na ścianie chyba są ślady krwi, tak to krew, o nie mam nadzieję że nic mu nie zrobiłem, a jeśli tak to wolę nawet nie myśleć. O Val... jestem okropnym ojcem to mnie powinien porwać ten smok, mnie... co ja zrobiłem. Nota od autorki: Dziękuję wszystkim z pozytywne komentarze, a jeśli czytasz to proszę zostaw komentarz, zniosę wszystko nawet najgorszą krytykę. KOM=SZYBSZY NEXT. Od soboty dnia 11.07- 17.07- nextów nie będzie, jadę na kolonie i wątpię że będę miała czas. Midnight Fury10 Powracamy do naszych przyjaciół. JAKO CZKAWKA Po śniadaniu Nocna Furia gdzieś poleciała, ja w tym czasie postanowiłem trochę pozwiedzać, przy okazji opracowałem plan zemsty. To się nasz smoczek rano zdziwi. Chodziłem tak do wieczora, potem wróciłem do obozu nałapać trochę ryb. Po pewnym czasie miałem ich już dość dużo by wykarmić całe Berk. Okropna nazwa wolę wymazać ją z pamięci. Po udanym połowie zmieniłem sobie opatrunki, wtedy właśnie wrócił nasz żartowniś więc przy okazji zmieniłem i mu opatrunek na łapi, rana po strzale ładnie się goiła. -Masz jakieś imię-zapytałem smoczydło gdy przemywałem jego ranę, pokręcił przecząco głową- a mogę... mogę Ci jakieś nadać? -Wreeeaaauuu( jeśli naprawdę chcesz to możesz) -Co powiesz na.... Szczerbatek. -Wreeeuuua( to od moich wysuwanych zębów) -Właśnie tak. -wreeeaauu( to się zgadzam) -To witaj Szczerbatku. -Wreeaaauuuae( ale nadal nie wiem jak ty masz na imię) - Dobra powiem, możesz się śmiać do woli, przywykłem. -Wreeaaau( to powiesz czy nie, zaczyna mnie to już irytować) -Czkawka -Wrau(jak) -Czkawka -Wrreeaauueeeaa reeeaaaua( rzeczywiście zabawne jak na ludzi, dla smoków jest to imię jak imię) -Dobranoc Szerbatku jestem zmęczony- powiedziałem kładąc się obok ogniska które odpalił oczywiście smok. -Wrreeaaauuyyo( a kolacja to co hmmm?) - Nie jestem głodny ale ty jedz prosze.- zamykając oczy widziałem jeszcze tylko mordkę pochłaniającą raz za razem każdą rybę, na zemstę trzeba się wyspać. NASTĘPNY DZIEŃ RANO Wstałem jak zwykle wcześnie nawet wcześniej niż mam w zwyczaju, Szczerbatek jeszcze śpi więc pora na zemstę za wczorajszy wybryk naszego kochanego smoczka. Wziąłem do torby trochę wody( jest wykonana ze smoczej skóry więc nie przemaka) i kilka węgorzy następnie całą zawartość wylałem na tego gada który jeszcze smacznie spał.Dobra już nie, zato wisiał na najwyższej gałęzi pobliskiego drzewa. Trzeba było widzieć jego minę, mieszanka przerażenia i złości komiczne, dosłownie tarzałem się ze śmiechu, kiedy już węgorze odeszły Szczerbatek opuścił to biedne drzewo a ja dostałem ogonem po głowie. -A to za co? -Wreeeauuay( za te węgorze!!!) - Ok ale wyrównaliśmy rachunki. - Wraaeeeuuuy( ta bardzo śmieszne zrobić taki głupi żart niewinnemu smoczkowi)-znowu smocze oczka -Z tym niewinnym to ty nie przesadzaj.- i już leżę lizany przez... no przez kogo! No przez pomiot burzy oczywiście. Najgroźniejszy smoj na całym archipelagu się ze mną droczy. No nareszcie zlazł, trzeba to zmyć, nie ma opcji. Chwila to nie chce zejść, wredne smoczydło. -Ty dobrze wiedziałeś że to nie schodzi tak. Znowu słodkie oczka no błagam ile tak można co. -Tak wiedziałeś że nie schodzi. Rozdział IV Cztery Lata Później. Cześć to znowu ja Czkawka mam już 19 lat a na Berk nie zawitałem ani razu. A i od ponad roku regularnie ląduję w więzieniu u Drago, tak Drago w całej okolicy to imię budzi postrach mieszkańców. Nocna Furia nie... Drago panika na pół wyspy. I jeszcze coś już nie jestem jak rybi szkielet teraz jestem szybki, zwinny i przedewszystkim silny a do tego jeszcze wspaniale walczę, nauczyłem się na jednej z wysp na której spędziłem pół roku. Nie noszę już mojej kamizelki tylko kombinezon ma on wiele skrytek i kieszonek( jak w JWS2), a do tego hełm i oczywiście jakaś broń, czyli moje piekło taki samozapłonowy miecz z gazem zębiroga i śliną koszmara ponocnika. Cóż nie będę się chwalił ale zrobiłem się też przystojnieszy dziewczyny na mój widok padają jak muchy a Szczerbatka nokautują pieszczotami tak on to kocha. Ja i Szczerbo zostaliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, Na początku naszej wyprawy przysięgliśmy: -Czkawka i Szczerbatek, Szczerbatek i Czkawka... -Wreauweerrreea( gdzie pójdziesz przyjacielu tam pójdę i ja...) -Wreeeaayyaaw,Choćby z mej rany ciekła krwawa łza. - Od dziś na zawsze przysięgą krwi złączeni Szczerbatek i Czkawka, przyjaciele, na zawsze. Oboje wtedy oddaliśmy kilka kropel krwi do małego flakonika zabranego oczywiście z domu, towarzyszy on nam wszędzie, od tych czterech lat, dowiedziałem się też że ma urodziny w tym samym dniu co ja. A wracjając do naszych przygód, właśnie sedzimy w lochach u Drago chwila... trzy... dwa... jeden... ostatni strażnik już śpi pora uciekać, wyjąłem mój sprzęt do otwierania wszelkiego rodzaju zamków. Chwila...chwila i.... jest udało się teraz tylko znaleźć mordkę i ruszamy, a i jeszcze liścik ,,Żegnaj Draguś wątpię że będziemy tęsknić. Podpisano Smoczy Jeźdźiec'' takie liściki zostawiam mu zawsze na pożegnanie, ma ich już pewnie sporą kolekcję hihi . Doszedłem do klatek dla smoków. Ta nie, ta też i to nie ta... o jest. -Szczerbek, jesteś tu?-zawołałem cicho w kierunku ciemnej celi, a dlaczego mój smok jest czarny, w celi ciemno a czerń plus ciemność daje no co no nic czarną dziurę daje. -Wreaiu(tak jestem) -Świetnie już cię wypuszczam. Po uwolnieniu się z więzienia wzlecieliśmy wysoko ponad chmury. Bardzo bolały mnie plecy, chyba zapomniałem wspomnieć że byłem torturowany, miecze, baty i inne tego typu sprzęty, Drago chce ciągle poznać moją tożsamość lub jak się tresuje smoki ale ja się nie daję nie po to broniłem ich przez te lata by wydać je w ręce szaleńca. Nagle mordka zniżyła lot, wylądowaliśmy. -Ej to nie jest nasza wyspa, gdzie żeś nas tu przywlukł, co? -Wreeaueuueiio( wybacz ale wyglądasz źle nocujemy tutaj) I extra nadopiekuńczy gad się włączył, -Ale...-nie dane mi było skończyć zdania. -Wreeaaauee( żadne ale śpimy tu i koniec kropka) -Z tobą nie wygram. Weszliśmy do pobliskiej jaskini i od razu usnęliśmy. Rano obudził nas głos, głos kobiety. Chwila coś mi się miesza, otworzyłem jedno oko nic, potem drugie i odwróciłem się twarzą do źródła dźwięku, to co zobaczyłem przeraziło mnie jeszcze bardziej niż pierwszy pobyt w lochach mojego wroga. Rozdział V Nademną stała przerażająca postać zerwałem się na równe nogi i podbiegłem do Mordki która osłoniła mnie skrzydłem i warknęła ostrzegawczo. Postać miała na sobie brązowo-niebieski kombinezon oraz niebieską maskę z której wystawały rogi, miała takrze pelerynę koloru czerwonego i kij, długi kij, obok niej stał smok, dwa razy większy od Szczerbatka i był bladopomarańczowy. -Kim jesteś i czego tu chcesz- chyba to kobieta -Mojego imienia nie mogę ci zdradzić, a pozatym zatrzymaliśmy się tu wieczorem bo byliśmy zmęczeni, jeśli bardzo przeszkadzamy możemy się z tąd wynieść i to zaraz- powiedziałem to wstając. -Dobrze, ale jeśli nie zrobisz nic smokom możesz zostać. -Błagam, Szczerbuś czy ja kiedykolwiek skrzywdziłem jakiegokolwiek smoka?-zapytałem przyjaciela a on pokiwał przecząco głową. -Lećcie za mną- powiedziała i wskoczyła na swojego smoka, poszedłem w jej ślady i też wsiadłem na Szczerbka. Ominęliśmy wyspę i wlecieliśmy do tunelu, potem naszym oczom ukazał się niesamowity widok, smoki, jedne małe inne zaś ogromne. -I co o tym myślisz?-zapytała -Jest... to znaczy... to wszystko niesamowite. - Skąd masz te rany? -Wczoraj z mordką uciekliśmy z więzienia od Drago. -Drago... Drago Krwawdonia? -Tak a co? -Nic jak Ci się udało uciec? -Normalnie, nie pierwszy raz u niego siedziałem-mordka warknęła-poprawka siedzieliśmy. -Ach tak choć opatrzę twoje rany. Kobieta zdjęła już swój kostium, be zniego już nie wygląda tak groźnie. Mimowolnie poszedłem popychany przez mojego, słodkiego i nieznośnego gada. Weszliśmy do takiego pomieszczenia jakby pokoju ja usiadłem a ona opatrywała mi rany. Potem spojrzała na moją brodę. -Od jak dawna masz tu tę bliznę? -Praktycznie od urodzenia-moja odpowiedź widocznie ją zdziwiła -A ty nie masz przypadkiem na imię Czkawka i mieszkasz na wyspie Berk?-dobra teraz to mnie zszokowała skąd ona to wie! -Skąd...skąd ty...ty to wiesz? Do jej oczu napłyneły łzy. -O co chodzi, coś nie tak? -Wiesz możesz nie uwierzyć ale... to ja... twoja mama.- Że kto, to niemożliwe to tylko sen... a jednak nie popatrzyłem na nią jak na wariatkę. -M...mmm..mama, mmm...moja mama? -Tak to ja- po tej odpowiedzi rzuciłem się jej na szyję i mocno uściskałem. - Jak się cieszę że żyjesz- szepnąłem jej do ucha. -Ja też się cieszę że cię spotkałam, nawet nie wiesz jak tęskniłam.Ile ty masz lat co? -19 i ja bardziej nawet nie wiesz co się działo po twoim porwaniu- wtedy do pokoju wszedł TEN smok, TEN który porwał moją mamę. -To on... to on cię tu zabrał? -Tak, synku poznaj Chmuroskoka z gatuku Stormcutter. A poza tym nieźle wyrosłeś. -Piękny. -A twój to kto? -Mamo poznaj Szczerbatka, Szczerbo moja mama.- powiedziałem przedstawiając ich sobie. -Czy to...? -Tak to Nocna Furia. Prawdopodobnie ostatni z gatunku. Wtedy na znowu nieznanym mi smoku wleciała druga zamaskowna potać, Ile was tu jest co? Rozdział VI -Valka kto to jest? -To jest Czkawka, mój syn. Postać wyraźnie była zszokowana tym co przed chwilą powiedziała moja mama. -T...t...twój syn? -Tak. -Mamo kto to jest?-Zapytałem -Ach Czkawka to jest Emma i jakby Ci to powiedzieć... mama ...Astrid. -Astrid, Astrid Hofferson?- powiedz że nie błagam powiedz że nie... -Tak mama Astrid Hofferson. -Miło mi Cię poznać Czkawka. - Mnie tak samo, a z jakiego gatunku jest twój smok.? -To jest Wicher, z gatunku Wild Wind( mój własny pomysł, może go narysuję :-) ) -Wspaniały. -A ty masz może jakiegoś smoka? -Mam. SZCZERBATEK CHOĆ TUTAJ!!! -Szczerbatek? -Tak a co?- w tej chwili wylądował obok mnie mój smok i zaczął się łasić. -Nocna Furia?-zaytała Emma -Tak to Nocna Furia i mój najlepszy przyjaciel. -Ale jak ci się udało... Stoik by go od razu zabił.-zapytała moja mama -Cztery lata temu uciekłem z Berk, wraz ze Szczerbkiem. I te blizny... blizny nie wszystkie są od Drago- tu wskazałem na największą znajdującą się na ręce- tą zrobił mi... ojciec, po twoim porwaniu ciągle się na mnie wyżywał, bił i ranił. A jeszcze byłem wyśmiewany przez rówieśników, miałem tego dość i on pomógł mi się z tamtąd wydostać. -Nie wiedziałam że takie piekło przeżywałeś z ojcem. -A Astrid co tam u niej, żyje? Czy mój mąż dobrze się nią opiekuje?-zapytała Emma głaszcząc swojego smoka. -Astrid trzyma się dobrze, a pani mąż... pani mąż nie żyje zabiły go smoki prawie miesiąc po pani prwaniu. -Biedna Astid-powiedziała moja mama. -Córeczko, moja kochana- mówiła pani Hofferson -Co sądzisz może już czas wrócić na Berk?-i znowu moja mama -Ale kto zajmie się w tym czasie smoczym sanktuarium? -Ja mogę, i tak nie chcę tam wracać. -Zgoda-Odpowiedziały jednocześnie -Chodź z nami poznasz Alfę.- powiedziała Emma -Alfę? -Tak, alfa to oszołomostrach, jes władcą wszystkich smoków.-wyjaśniła mi mama Podeszliśmy do miejsca gdzie leżał oszołomostrach, cały biały, i chyba mnie polubił. I znowu nadszedł czas rozstania z mamą obie już poleciały. VALKA I EMMA PO DOTARCIU NA BERK PERSPEKTYWA NARRATORA Po dotarciu na wyspę obie panie odesłały swoje smoki do sanktuarium i ruszyły w stronę wioski. Wtem zza krzaków wyskoczył Stoik z kilkoma uzbrojonymi wikingami, szczęka mu opadła gdy zrozumiał że jedna z napotkanych kobiet jest jego żoną. -Och Valka jak ja tęskniłem- powiedział wódz- A to kto? -To Emma mama Astrid. -Astrid!? Nie wierzę, dobrze chodźcie. Emma ty idź do swojego domu a ty Valka do naszego zgoda. -Zgoda- ospowiedziały jednocześnie i udały się w wyznaczone miejsca. Wódz tymczasem poszedł po bląd wojowniczkę. Znalazł ją z bandą Sączysmarka. -Astrid-zaczął-myślę że powinnaś iść już do domu. -Dobrze ale dlaczego-zapytała -Wszystkiego się dowiesz a teraz idź. -Dozobaczenia-krzyknęła i już jej nie było. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Czemu mam iść do domu. Dobra już jestem na miejscu otwieram drzwi i kogo widzę, jakąś kobietę, podbiegam do niej z toporem. -Kim jesteś?-zapytałam zbliżając broń do jej gardła -Spokojnie Astrid, mamy nie poznajesz?-powiedziała kobieta, chwila... mamy. -Mama. Czy to wogule możliwe? Czy to sen. -Tak słonko. Tak możliwe i nie to nie sen -Gdzie byłaś przez te lata? -Tam gdzie i Valka mama Czkawki. -Tylko że Czkawka uciekł jakieś 4 lata temu. -Przecież wiem, spotkałyśmy go dzisiaj. -To on żyje, Stoik nie umiał się pozbierać po stracie syna. -Ale żyje i ma się dobrze, A teraz opowiadaj co robiłaś przez te lata gdy mnie nie było. I tak Astrid opowiedziała mamie wszystko. Rozdział VII U VALKI Ciekawe jak jest teraz na Berk, czy coś się zmieniło a może jest tak samo, ni wiem o Stoik wkońcu wrócił, porozmawiam z nim o tym co zrobił Czkawce oj już się nie wywinie. -Cześć kochanie-powiedział i chciał mnie uścisnąć ale ja zrobiłam sprytny unik o nie tak łatwo mnie nie udobrucha. Dziękuję wam wszystkim za pozytywne komentarze i jeden negatywny, cóż. Mam nadzieję że docenicie moje wysiłki to dla was siedzę do 1, 2 w nocy pisząc nexty, zachęcacie mnie do pisania. :-) ' '-'''-Witaj, stęskniłam się za tobą. -Ja za tobą bardziej,-odparł Stoik -A Czkawka, -Yyy no on.. -Uciekł, wiem, ale dlaczego opuścił rodzinne Berk. - No ja nie wiem- nawet mnie nie denerwuj ty o tym wiesz najlepiej dlaczego uciekł! - Napewno wiesz-powiedziałam już bardziej stanowczo. - Był wyśmiewany przez rówieśników. -Coś jeszcze? -Nie, Val jak ja za nim tęsknie nawet nie wiem czy żyje. -Mnie powiedział coś innego.-co zszokowany jasne. -Jak to? -A no znalazłam go rano, bliskomojego domu. -Czyli żyje jak ja się cieszę. -Ale nie ma zamiaru wracać.-powiedziałam, wtedy przez okno wleciał straszliwiec. Stoik już chciał go wygonić gdy dostrzegłam że ma coś na nodze. -Czekaj, on ma chyba jakiś liścik-spojrzałam na adresata-do mnie. Choć pokarz co masz- wzięłam kartkę i zaczęłam czytać: ''Mamo,'' ''W stronę Berk podążają statki Drago szykujcie się będzie wojna. Są jakieś trzy dni drogi od wyspy, ma on całą armię smoków, jutro przybywam z posiłkami. Powiadom Stoika i mieszkańców. '' ''P.S'' ''Daj srtraszliwcowi kilka ryb.'' ''Czkawka.'' Po przeczytaniu wiadomości od syna popędziłam do męża drąc się na całą wioskę, chciałam go znaleźć najszybciej jak się dało. -STOIK!!!!!! STOIK!!!!! -Co się tak drzesz pali się czy co? -Nie ale będzie wojna z Drago-odpowiedziałam zdyszana biegiem. -O jakiej wojnie ty mówisz i to to jest ten cały Drago? A poza tym skąd o tym wiesz? -Czkawka przesłał list przez tego straszliwca, pamiętasz, są trzy dni drogi od Berk, jutro przybędą posiłki. -Dobrz, ja lecę powiadomićc wioskę, ale skąd nasz syn o tym wie? -Ma swoje źródła- odpowiedziałam i pobiegłam ostrzec mieszkańców- WOJNA!!!! BĘDZIE WOJNA LUDZIE SZYKUJCIE SIĘ!!!!-darłam się na całe gardło-SPOTKANIE NA PLACU!!!! Na spotkaniu Stoik im wszystko wyjaśnił. Cała wioska gotowa do ataku, kilka kobiet z małymi dziećmi z Berk popłynęło na inną wyspę.Następnego dnia południem słychać było krzyki calutkiej wyspy. Typu: Smoki atakują! Musimy bronić zapasów! Jakież było ich zdziwienie gdy smoki spokojnie rozsiadły się po wyspie, nie robiąc ani jednej szkody. -To nasi sojusznicy, jutro będą walczyć razem z nami- mówiłam do każdego kto chciał zaatakować jakiegokolwiek gada. Wieczorem ludzie dobrowolnie oddali im część ryb by się pożywiły przed jutrzejszą walką. Rano słychać było gdy statki wroga dobiły do brzegów wyspy, od razu zaczęła się krwawa masakra. Ja kożystając z nieuwagi przebrałam się w swój kombinezon, tak samo jak Emma dosiadłyśmy swoich smoków i wzleciałyśmy wysoko w górę gdzie czekał na nas Czkawka. -Jak sytuacja-zapytał -Kiepsko jesteśmy na przegranej pozycji. -To pora się chyba dołaczyć co mordko?- zapytał smoka i już go nie było. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI I kolejny statek poszedł w drzazgi, na początku ludzie darli się NOCNA FURIA, PADNIJ!!! Ale gdy zrozumieli że jestem po ich stronie skupili się znowu na walce. Kątem oka zobaczyłem jak mama i Emma zatapiają kolejne statki wroga. Podleciałem do Drago chcąc się z nim rozprawić, ale wtedy z wody wyłonił się drugi oszołomostrach. Ale też nasz nie dawał za wygraną, wygrał ten drugi. Byłem wściekły na niego, mordka chyba takrze, Szczerbo wpadł w taką furię że aż świecił na niebiesko. Razem pokonaliśmy go, wojska Drago zaczęły się wycofywać, a on sam zaginął w morskiej toni, to koniec, wygraliśmy. Rozdział VIII -Dziękujemy za pomoc, jak możemy się wam odwdzięczyć.- powiedział Stoik podchodząc do nas. -Nie zabijajcie więcej smoków-odparłem oschle. -Zgoda a czy mógłbym poznać waszą tożsamość? -A co już o nas zapomniałeś-powiedziała chytrze mama zdejmując maskę tak samo Emma. -Emma, Valka, jak wy to... latacie na smokach?- no brawo pan mądry się znalazł to widać, - Tak.-odpowiedziały obie z chytrym uśmieszkiem -A on to kto?-zapytał wskazując na mnie -Mnie też już zapomniałeś?-powiedziałem chytrze dS-Czkawka... to naprawdę ty, nawet nie wiesz jak się martwiłem. Tęskniłem -Ja nie za bardzo, te blizny do końca życia mi będą przypominać co mi zrobiłeś. -Przepraszam, ja tak strasznie przepraszam synku, nie wiedziałem co robię. Wybaczysz mi? -Dobrze wybaczam.-podszedłem i się przytuliłem do taty i mamy. Wtedy mojemu smoczkowi takrze zebrało się na pieszczoty, wylądował na samym środku placu siejąc postrach u mieszkańców, ich miny no niezły ubaw a mina Stoika to już komedia, wtedy do przodu dopchnęła się błekitnooka blądynka zapewne Astrid -Co tu się dzieje, czemu tu jest pełno smoków!? Mamo... czy ty... ty wiesz że za tobą stoją dwa ogromne smoki, może lepiej uciekaj- powiedziała a raczej zapytała dziewczyna -Wiem i nie mam zamiaru uciekać, córciu to jest Wicher-powiedziała wskazując na swojego smoka- a to Chmuroskok- tu pokazała smoka mojej mamy. -Nie kapuję co tu się wyrabia!!!- wykrzyczała -A to że na Berk już nie zabijają smoków.-odpowiedziałem -Kim ty jesteś i czy to- tu przełknęła ślinę-Nocna Furia? -Ja jestem Smoczym Jeźdźcem i tak to Nocna Furia mój najlepszy przyjaciel. -Jak smok może być przyjacielem? -Tak jak Wicher mnie a Chmuroskok Valce- tu wtrąciła się Emma. Na Berk zostaliśmy na noc miałem bardzo dziwny sen. Rozdział IX ''Chodzę po lesie, znanym tak to ten na Berk, niedaleko słyszę dziwne dźwieki, szukając źródła dźwięku, idę w stronę Kruczego Urwiska. Tam coś jest, niestety to coś jest niewyraźne, dwie plamy czarna i brązowo-zielona. Chwila ta czarna plama to chyba smok a ta druga człowiek, oboje się boją. Co robi ten smok-UCIEKAJ!!!-krzyknąłem ale on jakby mnie nie słyszał. Co,prawdopodobnie się zaprzyjaźnili, zmiana sceny teraz bawią się nad jeziorkiem, znowu zmiana i tak kilka razy ukazane były ich loty, fochy, zabawy i inne, tym razem scena była bardzo widoczna, chłopiec i smok, mały daje przyjacielowi jakiś prezent, jedyne co usłyszałem to,, Wszystkigo najlepszego przyjacielu''. Potem wpada na nich wielki Koszmar Ponocnik, o nie. Nastała ciemność, słyszę jak ktoś mówi ,,Rok i jeden dzień, to tylko rok i jeden dzień''. Teraz znowu krucze urwisko ta sama scena tylko noc i chyba są starsi, moment to jak ja i Szczerbo, wszystko już pamiętam. Naszą przyjaźń, loty, zabawy, wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce. '' Obudziło mnie szturchanie, to chyba mordka tak to on, nie śpi. Rozdział X -Co się stało Szczerbo -Wreaauuerra( strasznie się rzucałeś, co ci się śniło) -Choć na dach muszę z tobą porozmawiać- gdy wylądowaliśmy na dach mojego domu usiadłem wygodnie i spojrzałem w gwiazdy. -Wreasuyy( o czym chciałeś porozmawiać?) -Szczerbek czy tobie się czasem nie wydaje że straciłeś rok i jeden dzień swojego życia-zapytałem nadal spoglądając w gwiazdy. -Wreaayyeweerra( tak ale skąd o tym wiesz, nikomu nie mówiłem) -Ja mam tak samo, teraz sobie wszystko poukładałem. -wreaaewwerr( poukładałeś co dokładnie?) -Od ilu lat się znamy? -Wreeaareewwuue( no jak od ilu od czterech) -Błąd, pięć. -Wreaau( pięć?) -Tak pięć, rok i jeden dzień. -wreauuae( rok i jeden dzień, bingo!) -Teraz rozumiesz? -Wrea(tak) -Idziemy na nocny lot? -Wreauueewa( jeszcze się pytasz, wskakuj) Lataliśmy tak aż do świtu. Następnie wślizgnęliśmy się przez okno i ułożyliśmy się na swoich miejscach. Nie dane mi było długo pospać bo... -Czkawka wstawaj!!! Czkawka śniadanie czeka!!!-moja mama jest niemożliwa. -Jeszcze dwie godzinki-powiedziałem sennie. -Ani nawet minuta wstawaj leniu!!! Cóż wbrew własnej woli zwlokłem się z łóżka i zeszłem na śniadanie, było bardzo dobre. Następnie gdy się rozbudziłem postanowiłem zrobić żart mordce, tylko jaki, może znów węgorze... tak węgorze pomysł idealny.thumb|wild wind '''Tu ten smoczek Wild Wind trochę nieudany, ja nie umiem rysować smoków. Wole rysować konie lub kwiaty. XD Sorki za długi brak nextów ale nie wincie za to mnie tylko osobę która zabrała mi talbeta. Jeśli nic się nie zmieni next wieczorem lub późnym popołudniem. Dziękuję osobom czytającym za tak pozytywne komentarze. Motywujecie mnie do działania, a po obejrzeniu 3sezonu jeźdźców smoków( dragons, race to thhe edge) jesyem pełna veny piszę: ROZDZIAŁ XI Czyli tak jak wtedy, węgorze, woda i tym razem wiadro. Wszystko to wylałem na smoka. Przebudzenie, natychmiastowe. Zawisł tym razem na belce pod sufitem. Pozbierałem węgorze i wyrzuciłem je przez okno. Zgadnijcie na kim one wylądowały, jasne na Astrid. -Szczerbo zmywamy się-szepnąłem -Wreayuua(czemu?) -bo będę martwy. -Wreayuua(czemu?) -Bo Astrid mnie ukatrupi. Szczerbek zaczął się śmiać. -Będziesz się tak chichrać czy zadbasz o życie i zdrowie przyjaciela? Wylecieliśmy w samą porę, właśnie mega wnerwiona Astrid ze śluzem węgorzy na głowie wpadła do mojego pokoju z toporem, tym razem nie wytrzymałem, mordka i ja śmialiśmy się z niej aż do miejsca docelowego. Czyli nowoodkrytej wyspy. -Co mordko szukamy drugiej Nocnej Furii.? -Rawweaweayy(tak, a myślisz że czego, Mikołaja Świętego?) -Czasem rzucasz takie teksty od których można umrzeć ze śmiechu hahaha. Wrea(wiem) Szukaliśmy długo ale nasze wysiłki poszły na marne. Zero nocnych furii. Wróciliśmy do domu ale tego w Sanktuarium. Mordka poszła pobawić się z innymi smokami a ja do mojej starej pracowni. Było tam pełno szkiców i projektów. Najbardziej rozwalający szkic to ten gdy mordka ma przed sobą rybę a nie może jej zjeść, te oczy i jeszcze wywalony jęzor. I projekt skrzydeł dla mnie zrobiłem już jedne ale te drugie są bardziej dopracowane. Wyszedłem poszukać mojego smoka, lataliśmy do późnej nocyi wróciliśmy do sanktuarium.Szczerbata mordka już śpi a ja wyszedłem pomyśleć. ,,Szukamy Nocnych Furii już tak długo a nawet nie trafiliśmy na najmniejszy ślad ich istnienia. A może naprawde Szczebek jest ostatnim przedstawicielem tego gatunku,, Niewiedząc kiedy usnąłem. Rano zastałem Mordkę w totalnym osłupieniu, mnie też zmroziło kiedy dowiedziałem się o co mu chodzi. Wśród liści spała spokojnie........ DRUGA NOCNA FURIA!!! Wkrótce się przebudziła. -Wrearre( Czego tu szukacie?)-warknęła -My tu mieszkamy- odparłem -Wreau( rozumiesz mnie?) -Tak rozumiem tylko Nocne Furie. -Wreeauu( Kim jesteś i czego tu szukasz.) -Wreayyuuew( Jestem Tarika i tylko tu nocuję) -Acha a opowiesz coś o sobie.? -Wreauuuyewuueueywwa( urodziłam się na wyspie nocnych furii sama wokół mnie leżały ciała moich pobratyńców. Bałam się ukryłam się w pobliskiej jaskini...) Tarika opowiedziała nam o sobie widać też było to że Szczerbatek się w niej zakochał. Kilka dni później obok Tari znalazłem pieć czarnych jaj mordka też był w szoku. Zakochani przytuleni rozmawiali zapewne o maluchach. ZADANIE DLA CZYTAJĄCYCH ''' '''Zgłaszajcie swoje pomysły na imiona młodych nocnych furii. Czekam do 1 września 2015. Wtedy oto też pojawi się kolejny next. Płeć smoczątek pozostanie tajemnicą służbową. Zapraszam do pisania pomysłów każdego kto czyta jeśli nikt nie napisze data nextu się przedłuży. Wybaczcie za tak długi brak nextów ale od razu zaczęto katować kartkówkami. Chyba zrozumiecie, co? Do rzeczy dziś next. I jedna zmiana Suahili = Tarika. Dzisiejszy next dedykuję Miszy 07 za wspaniałe imiona dla maluchów. Dziękuję za pomoc. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Minął tydzień odkąd Tari złożyła jaja ciekawe kiedy się wyklują?- pomyślałem -Wreaaweera(choć , zaczyna się!)-zawołał lądujący obok mnie Szczerbo. Wsiadłem na niego i polecieliśmy w stronę gniazda. Mordka podszedł do Tari a ja usiadłem w kącie czekając na wyklucie się pierwszego malucha. Długo nie musieliśmy czekać bo z pierwszego jaja wykluła się mała nocna furia. Żółtooki samczyk. Od razu poszedł w stronę rodziców. Zaraz po nim wykluła się kolejna, tym razem fioletowooka samiczka. A następnie jeszcze dwóch chłopców, jeden miał jasnozielone oczy a drugi ciemnoniebieskie. Mój wzrok skupił się na ostatnim jajku. Pękało ono najdłużej ale wkońcu naszym oczom ukazała się kolejna dziewczynka. Miała jasnoniebieskie oczy. Podeszła do rodziców ale reszta rodzeństwa odepchnęła młodszą siostrę. Upadła ale po chwili znów stanęła na nogi. Rozejrzała się nieśmiało po pomieszczeniu po czym utkwiła swój wzrok na mnie. Ostrożnie zaczęła podchodzić. Obwąchała mnie , wdrapała się na kolanach i usnęła. Popatrzyłem na inne furie Tari nerwowo rozglądała się szukając córki. -Tu jest-szepnąłem na tyle głośno by jej mama usłyszała. Widocznie się uspokoiła gdy zauważyła małą śpiącą na moich kolanach_ thumb|left|306px|Fan art do opowiadania: Szczerbo i Tari Wreaweraaawe( ty mały( żółtooki) będziesz Spiro)- powiedziała Tarika -Wreeawee( a ty kochana Amithi) -dodał Szczerbo -Weeraawe( a nasze dwa rozrabiaki?) -Weeraweerrruu( może niech będą Asper i.....) -Werawwe( Vircassis) -werauuew( świetnie a nasza mała może...) -eweraawer( Szczerbatek może niech Czkawka ją nazwie co?) -rewwa( dobrze) -Wrewaaee( Czkawka chciałbyś nazwać małą?) -Chętnie, co powiesz malutka na... hmmm... Shaila? -Wereaweerwe( więc witajcie na świecie Spiro, Amithi, Asper, Vircassis i ty Shaila) Potem odłożyłem Shailę do mamy i poszedłem do pracowni by skończyć moje skrzydła. MIESIĄC PÓŹNIEJ Minął już miesiąc odkąd w sanktuarium pojawiło się pięć małych nocnych furii, maluchy stały się pewniejsze jeśli chodzi o sanktuarium, co rusz trzeba ich odciągać od kłopotów, najbardziej kłopotliwi są Asper i Vircassis, od wyklucia musieliśmy ich pilnować by nie stała im się krzywda, w ciągu tego czasu Asper prawie cztery razy otarł się o śmierć. Jak my przedtem okazuje zapędy samobójcze. Są strasznie ciekawscy, nawet Amithi i Spiro czasem dołaczają się do zabawy,i jest jeszcze ostatnia, ciekawska mała smoczyca, jednak Shaila nie próbuje się zabić jak jej starsze rodzeństwo, każdy krok ma przemyślany, mimo iż czasem zrzuci jakąś rzecz ogonem lub skrzydłami, widać od razu że wyrośnie na bardzo mądrą i rozsądną smoczycę. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Trochę czasu minęło od wojny z Drago ale wioska nadal wygląda jak pobojowisko, dwóch panów ,,nie chce mi się ruszyć dupy" wogule nie przejął bałagan. A pan ,,polece gdzie wzrok sięga'' zniknął miesiąc temu i nie daje znaku życia. Tylko Śledzikowi zachciało się zakasać rękawy i ruszyć do pracy. Przez ten czas bardzo zaprzyjaźniłam się z Valką, ona i mama obiecały mi nie długo pokazać Sanktuarium, mimo iż opowiadał o nim wiele, chcę je zobaczyć na własne oczy. '' -Witaj Astrid-powiedziała zbliżająca się Valka -Dzieńdobry pani- odpowiedziałam -Ile razy Ci mówilam byś zwracała się do mnie po imieniu Astrid, jestem aż tak stara?- powiedziała żona wodza -Niewiem... Valko -I od razu lepiej co nie? -Masz racje, a tak wogule co cię do mnie sprowadza - Wczoraj pomyślałyśmy z twoją mamą by odwiedzić sanktuarium, może poleciałabyś z nami? -Bardzo chętnie, kiedy wyruszamy? -Jutro z samego rana bądź gotowa.-odpowiedziała po czym udała się do domu-Do zobaczenie jutro, nie spóźnijcie się -Dobrze, Dowidzenia. Rany jutro lecimy do sanktuarium, tyle o nim słyszałam ale wolałabym zobaczyć, ciekawe jakie gatunki smoków tam żyją. NASTĘPNY DZIEŃ: RANO PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Budzę się i co czujęjakiś ciężar na piersi i twarzy ciekawe co to może być, otworzyłem jedno oko i co zobaczyłem... Shailę, ogon położła mi na twarzy i śpi, jaka szkoda ją budzić ale mimo iż jest mała to jednak trochę waży. -Shaila, wstawaj- powiedziałem szturchając ją, a ona nic tylko coś niewyraźnie zamruczała i trzepła ogonem w twarz, charakterek to ma po tacie. Skoro nie zejdzie po dobroci trzeba będzie ją chamsko zrzucić. Przekręciłem się na drugi bok a mała spadła z łóżka i nadal spała, ta to ma twardy sen. Trza ją zostawić. Wyszedłem z pokoju i udałem się do Szczerba. -Hej mordko a ty przypadkiem czegoś nie zgubiłeś.-zapytałem -Wwwwreeewoooraa( tak Shaila gdzieś zniknęła, bardzo się martwimy, od samego rana jej szukamy.) -A wiesz że znalazłem twoją zgubę. -Wreu( GDZIE!) -A jak na mnie rano spała. -wreeaaweuua( dzięki bogu, ale serio zapewne ogonem na twarzy co) -Niestety tak, dostało mi się od niej jak próbowałem ją zbudzić Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania